Inhibitions
by LOTSlover
Summary: Inhibition: the conscious exclusion of unacceptable thoughts or desires. Circe casts a spell on the Amazon Princess, one that removes all of her inhibitions and Bruce pays the price. BMWW FLUFF/FUN.


**TITLE** **:** Inhibitions

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** R/M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Inhibition: "the conscious exclusion of unacceptable thoughts or desires".

Circe casts a spell on the Amazon Princess, one that removes all of her inhibitions and Bruce pays the price. BMWW FLUFF/FUN.

 **Inhibitions**

"Diana! Watch out!" Batman yelled in that deep baritone that incited fear in everyone…well, almost everyone. Everyone except for her.

His gauntleted hand instinctively reached out towards her despite being nowhere near her. He watched helplessly as Diana abruptly dropped to her knees and grabbed her head, a bright white light encompassing her and momentarily blocking her from his view.

Wrestling the large dog trying to bite him, he managed to get a batarang free, throwing it directly at Circe. Unfortunately, it hit nothing but thin air, clanking uselessly against a metal light pole as the purple-haired witch abruptly disappeared from sight with a playful smirk on her red lips.

Batman growled under his breath as he finally contained the man who had been turned into a large dog no thanks to Circe. He raced to where Wonder Woman was already struggling to get up onto her feet, immediately assessing her for injuries.

"Easy, Princess," he muttered as he gently took hold of her arm, helping to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"As long as I'm not a pig again, I'm fine," she dryly retorted, her hand moving to touch her forehead in an effort to stop her head from spinning.

"Funny." The downward curve of his lips showed that he didn't share her humor at that moment. He was still trying to rein-in the fear that was causing his heart to thunder like stampeding horses. "How do you feel?"

"Foolish," she spat out, following her response with a Greek curse. Her anger and frustration was more than palpable. "I should've seen that coming."

"Well, at least you weren't turned into an animal this time," he pointed out, his hand still gripping her arm though it was probably no longer necessary. He told himself he was just being cautious. "We should still go back to the Watchtower so J'onn can look you over. There's no telling what Circe did to you this time."

Diana released a huff of annoyance. "I'm fine…really. Just a little lightheaded is all. It's nothing that a cheeseburger and an iced mocha won't fix."

Batman stared at her for a long moment, studying her as if he could just peel back flesh and sinew to her very soul in order to determine if she was telling him the truth or not. On the surface, she appeared to be fine; actually she was more than fine. She was breathtaking. He found himself wanting to kiss her.

Mentally shaking himself, Bruce decided on another course of action instead, determined to keep a close eye on her. "Alright," he relented with a frown. "Let's return to the Watchtower and get something to eat. I need to file some reports anyways."

Amusement tugged at her lips as she ran her fingers back through her jet black hair. "Not returning to Gotham?"

"Eventually, but right now we need to figure out what Circe was after at the Metropolitan Museum," he replied as he tapped his commlink. "Mr. Terrific. Two for transport to the Watchtower."

"Gotcha, Batman," Mr. T quickly responded.

Diana felt her molecules rapidly being broken down only to be reassembled seconds later on the transporter pad of the Watchtower. It only added to the lightheadedness that still lingered in her head, causing her to sway on legs that felt like rubber.

Strong gloved hands were suddenly holding her up, a hard muscular body pressing against her back and providing the strength that had unexpectedly failed her. She flushed hotly inside, his proximity and the feel of his breath warm against her shoulder only adding to the somewhat dazed feeling that had washed over her.

"I've got you," he whispered against her skin, unable to keep himself from inhaling deeply and savoring her jasmine scent.

He was so close, his lips brushing against her ear and causing a tremble of desire to radiate through her. "I'm alright," she maintained, lifting her chin and forcing her body to obey her commands as she stepped off the transporter pad.

"You need to go the infirmary, Princess," he told her as he fell in step beside her, unconvinced by her insistence otherwise.

His voice was grim and held an underlying threat to it, but she wasn't intimidated by him. Never had been. He'd have to physically hogtie her if he thought he was going to get her to go to the medical bay. He was extremely stubborn, but so was she.

She broke out into giggles at the thought, unable to keep the laughter from bubbling up in her throat and escaping. Batman frowned, casting a sidelong glance at her. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking…you'd have to hogtie me…in order to get me to the infirmary," she replied between fits of laughter, her arm wrapping around her abdomen.

Bruce's frown deepened even further. "Why is that funny?"

"Don't you get it?" she asked, wiping a tear of amusement from her eye. "Hogtie? Circe turned me into a pig before? Get it? Hogtie…its funny, isn't it?"

"Hilarious," he deadpanned as he pulled her to a stop in the corridor. Though hidden by his cowl, his eyebrows were knitted with growing concern. "You need to go to the infirmary to be checked out and yes, I am prepared to hogtie you in order for that to happen."

Diana's grin abruptly fell away, the blue of her eyes darkening into something intense and deadly like a predator studying her prey. She closed the distance between them as her gaze bored straight into him, her hand coming to rest against his Batman emblem on his chest.

"Is that a promise, Batman?" she asked with a seductive air that caused an involuntary shiver to race up his spine. "You can use my lasso if you want."

He felt his heart leap with her words, her insinuation causing all sorts of fantasies that he'd dreamed about with her to rush to the forefront of his thoughts. He quickly tamped down on them, reminding himself that they were teammates and that something was wrong with her.

"Princess," he softly said with a sigh, keeping his voice low so as not to attract any unwanted attention. The rumors surrounding them and their would-be romance had been circulating for over three years now and had only been gaining steam over recent months. "Something is definitely wrong. I don't know what Circe did to you, but we need to have J'onn check you out."

"I feel fine as long as I'm with you," she seductively purred, her fingers slipping up to caress his chiseled jaw. "I'm sure you could make me feel more than just fine. I bet you could cause me to scream like a banshee, couldn't you?"

Bruce felt a distinct twitch in his groin, a sudden heat that was rapidly spreading through him. "Alright, that's it," he gruffly stated, grabbing hold of her arm as he began to drag her in the opposite direction of the commissary. "We're going to the infirmary right now."

Diana leaned into him, happily allowing him to lead her towards the infirmary now. She wrapped her hand around his muscular arm, her lips very close to his cheek. "Will you be personally doing the exam, Bruce?"

"No, J'onn will," he coolly replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead and trying to ignore her proximity and the sound of her voice that always aroused him like nothing else ever could. She was making it next to impossible not to just drag her into the nearest room and ravage her senseless.

"But I don't want J'onn," she pouted, her lips brushing against his cheek. "I want you to exam me…thoroughly."

Bruce had studied every form of martial arts and weaponry, honing his body to the epitome of human perfection in every way imaginable. He had conditioned his mind, making him an extremely formidable opponent and impervious to every conceivable failure. He had no weaknesses, no Achilles' heel, nothing that could distract him from his mission.

Until the Princess of the Amazons had arrived.

Diana was his only chink in his armor and the strongest foe that he'd ever been forced to face. She shook his iron will nearly to its very foundation. Feeling her pressed up against him as he escorted her to the infirmary, the way she was offering herself to him so willingly was making his stomach do flips.

"Diana, this is not you," he evenly said, trying a different approach in an effort to reach her rational side. "I'm not about to take advantage of you. You're my teammate…a close friend."

"This is me, Bruce," she insisted, lightly caressing his jaw with her nose. "We've wanted each other for so long now. You know it. I know it. Hera, everyone in the League knows it. Don't you think it's finally time we do something about it?"

He silently recounted every tai chi move he could he think of, doing his best to ignore the way his body was reacting to her and betraying him. "Princess, you know that's not a good idea."

"You're not denying the fact that you do want me," she pointed out, her lips curling into a triumphant smirk.

All he would have to do is move a few millimeters to his left and he could taste paradise, revel in it…drown himself in it. His heart fluttered with the thought, his thoughts clouding with desire. "Just because I want something doesn't mean I should," he carefully said as he silently calculated the distance to the infirmary. He was extremely grateful that the Watchtower was relatively empty at that particular moment.

"And here I thought Kal was the Boy Scout," she teased. "Where's the naughty playboy that I've heard so much about? I want him to come out and play with me. Show me that Bruce Wayne rakish charm that makes women tremble."

Batman drew a deep breath through his nose before slowly releasing it in an effort to steel himself against the sexual advances of the one woman in the world that he wanted more than anything, the one woman who would even consider giving up the cape and cowl for.

"We're here," he grunted, the doors swishing open and allowing them entrance. "J'onn!"

The Martian Manhunter appeared from the back, a look of concern on his face. "Yes, Batman," he said. "What is that I can do for you?"

"Circe did something to Diana tonight," Batman informed him, leading an amorous Amazon over to one of the medical beds. "We caught her trying to break into the Met in New York City. She put some sort of spell on her."

J'onn frowned as he approached; noting the way that Diana was staring at Batman like a lioness would eye a buck. "I will see what I can do."

Batman stood with his arms crossed against his chest as he watched J'onn begin to exam Diana. He ground his teeth, the muscles of his jaw clenching and unclenching. Something was definitely wrong with her and it scared him to no end.

Despite the fact that she was making it damn-near impossible to reject her sensual advances and flirtatious comments, he was really worried about her. It was obvious that something was forcing her to act like this, causing her to be so forward and beg him to bed her.

They had always flirted with each other, dancing around the strong attraction that drew them to each other like a magnet. No matter where they were, they constantly managed to gravitate to each other. There was something deep inside of him, an intense longing that pulled him to her like an invisible bond with her that only seemed to grow stronger with time, escalating the more he tried to fight against it.

He knew she felt it too, could see it in the way her eyes sparkled like sapphires whenever she looked at him, teasing him and taunting him with what she knew they both wanted. And that was before this spell that Circe had placed on her.

There was no mistaking how the room always grew warmer every time she entered or the way the air seemed to crackle with the sexual tension that permeated it. On the surface, they appeared to be polar opposites and yet even he couldn't deny the inexplicable draw to her, how much alike they actually were.

"Batman," J'onn called his name again, pulling his friend from his thoughts.

"Did you find anything?" he curtly rasped, doing his best to ignore Diana's sultry gaze that was locked solely on him.

"Besides the cracked sternum she received yesterday from her run-in with Giganta, she seems to be in perfect health."

"Cracked sternum?" Batman nearly shouted, unaware of the injury. He usually kept better tabs on her, knowing every single blow and injury she received in the field.

Diana smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Giganta got a lucky shot in with a telephone pole," she told him. "Why don't you come kiss it and make it better, Bruce?"

J'onn shot Batman a surprised look, amusement touching his lips. Bruce ignored it with an answering scowl. While unhappy that she'd been hurt and he hadn't known about it, he was more worried about the cause of her unusual behavior. "That doesn't explain why she's acting the way that she is."

"I can find no physical reason for it," J'onn confessed, somewhat enjoying this unexpected turn of events and hoping that it would lead for more for his two friends who had been tiptoeing around something that was painfully obvious to all. "Perhaps having someone with magical prowess exam her would yield better results."

"I'll see if I can find Zatanna to check her out," Batman grumbled, turning on his heel to leave.

"I'll go with you," Diana eagerly volunteered as she hopped off the bed and made a beeline for the Caped Crusader, swiftly wrapping her arms around his and flashing him that mega-watt smile that made him weak in the knees.

Batman huffed in frustration. "You're staying here where J'onn can keep an eye on you."

"You heard J'onn," she reminded him in a sing-song voice. "There's nothing physically wrong with me. Staying in the infirmary would be illogical. I'm sure he has better things to do than babysit me. Besides, I'd much rather go with you."

Batman closed his eyes, squeezing them shut against the migraine forming behind them. Facing Bane, Two-Face, and Darkseide suddenly seemed much more preferable than warding off the sexual advances of a very determined, very beautiful Amazon.

He could hear J'onn chuckling softly to himself as they exited the infirmary. _"Good luck, my friend,"_ J'onn silently told him.

Batman growled in response as he made his way down the corridor, more than desperate to find an answer to this before he did have to hogtie her with her lasso. _"Hmmm…"_ he thought to himself, allowing that image of her in his bed with her lasso to form in his mind.

"I'm hungry," she told him. "Can't we get something to eat first?"

"No, we need to find Zatanna as soon as possible," he told her. "There's no telling what this spell is that Circe put on you or how it's going to continue to affect you."

"Except for a little lightheadedness, I feel fine," she insisted with a scowl. "I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

Batman shot her suspicious look. "What have you been doing all day? I thought you had monitor duty this morning and that was it."

Diana's scowl instantly morphed into a knowing smirk. "Keeping track of me, Batman?"

Bruce cursed to himself at having been caught, but quickly recovered. "You and I are the ones that make up the monitor duty schedule. Remember?"

"Oh," she muttered with a frown before suddenly brightening. "You still knew that I didn't have anything else going on today."

"If you didn't have anything else going on, then why didn't you eat something before now?" he countered, ignoring her observation.

"I got up early to train before my monitor duty shift and then I got sent out on a couple of missions before being called to assist you in New York City," she explained as her hand slipped down his arm to intertwine her fingers with his. "Let's spar, Bruce. I want to spar with you."

"I thought you were hungry," he reminded her.

"Ok, let's eat and then we can spar," she decided, pulling him to a stop. "No wait. Spar, then eat, and then you and I can go back to my quarters…or would you prefer yours?"

There were not enough pain killers in the world for the migraine that was steadily building behind his eyes, mostly due to the arousal pumping through his body and building to unbearable levels. He was going to have to take a cold shower if he was ever going to survive this day.

Maybe sparring wasn't such a bad idea. He could work out some of the overwhelming aggression that had gripped him and was threatening to tear him apart. "I think we need to find Zatanna and fast before you do something that I'll end up regretting."

The corner of Diana's lips quirked into a seductive smile, her blue eyes darkening with lust. "I can guarantee that a night in my bed is something that you would never regret…or forget."

Batman ran his free hand over his face, his uniform pants beyond uncomfortable now. A low growl slipped past his lips as he fought the urge to shove her up against the wall and devour her with his mouth. "Fine, we'll go get something to eat, but then we go directly to the Batcave."

Diana practically purred with his suggestion. "I've dreamed about having you in the Batcave. Do you think there's room for two in the driver's seat of your Batmobile?"

"You are definitely making this very hard, Princess," he growled as he led her towards the commissary. He was in dire need of something very cold to drink. His throat was a desert at that moment.

"I sure hope I'm making you hard," she teased, leaning in close to nip at his jaw line. "I plan on making you my boy toy before this night is out. This lasso isn't just for show you know, Bat Boy."

Bruce groaned with her insinuation, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Boy toy? She had definitely been spending far too much time with Wally and Shayera had obviously been sharing her Cosmo magazines with the princess.

Diana grinned from ear to ear as they approached the commissary. "What's the matter, Bruce? Cat got your tongue…or should I say the Amazon?"

He pulled his hand free from hers as they entered, hoping to get out of here without drawing attention. "Let's just get something to eat and get out of here."

He swore he was going to explode soon if he didn't get some sort of relief. He had to admit he was rather impressed by the fact that he'd been able to stand up against her constant assault so far. She was definitely giving him all that she had…or at least she was attempting to.

He was beginning to think he was an absolute fool for not giving in to what he had desperately wanted for so long. Maybe they could make a relationship work. No one knew him or understood him better than she did except for Alfred. He could finally have what he'd dreamed about, taking and receiving pleasure that he'd only been able to fantasize about, falling asleep at night with her in his arms and waking to that beautiful face every morning.

"Batman," Green Lantern called to him.

Bruce turned to find John Stewart coming towards him. "Hey, did you get that email I sent you with the specs for the upgraded defense system for the 'tower?"

"Yah, but I haven't chance to go through it yet," Batman replied. "I was planning on doing it tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Green Lantern said with a nod of his head. "We can review it together in a couple of days."

"I'll get back to you then," Batman agreed.

He watched as John's face turned incredulous. "What's wrong with Diana?"

"Why? What is it?" Batman snapped with sudden fear, swiftly turning to spot Diana with her mouth wide open beneath the nozzle of the iced mocha machine. "Oh, sh—"

Batman raced towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away from the iced mocha machine. "What in hell are you doing?" he cried.

Diana tilted her head as she stared at him, looking at him as if he'd just lost his mind. "What? I was thirsty."

"Then use a glass," he stated, grabbing one and filling it for her.

He handed it to her, watching in stunned disbelief as she tipped her head back, downing the contents in one gulp. She set the glass down; staring hungrily at him as she slowly dragged her tongue over her upper lip to remove what was left of her drink.

Without a second thought, Diana grabbed him roughly by the front of his uniform, crashing her mouth against his. She kissed him hard, sucking all the air from his lungs. Before he could even begin to respond to what she was doing to him, he felt the unexpected sensual slide of her tongue so hot and persistent against his despite the cold drink she had just downed.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he returned her kiss with equal passion, forgetting that they were not alone in the commissary as his arms slipped around her to pull her hard against him. The sound of someone dropping their tray in shock broke through the passionate fog, forcing him to release his hold on her.

He quickly stepped back, breathing hard as he fought to make his mind work again. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't ignore the taste of her lingering on his tongue mingled with ice mocha. It was turning him on even more than he already was.

Diana just smirked at him, more than pleased with herself. "I'm hungry for more than just food, Bruce," she told him before seductively striding past him, her finger lightly tracing along his jaw.

Bruce released a ragged breath, fighting to regain control. "Just get your food and let's get out of here."

Turning on his heel, he spotted John Stewart staring at him with a smug grin on his face. Lantern shook his head with a chuckle before turning and leaving as a junior Leaguer knelt on the floor to clean up the mess he'd made when he'd dropped his tray at the sight of Batman and Wonder Woman kissing in the commissary.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else around at that moment except for civilian staff and they knew better than to open their mouths about what they had just seen. To his right, he spotted Diana carrying a tray with four iced mocha, three cheeseburgers and a plate full of French fries. Wally would've been impressed.

Following her to a table, Bruce sat down across from her. He'd never seen her eat so much at one time. He knew she could eat, always making him wonder how she'd been able to maintain such a perfect figure. He'd chalked it up to her Meta metabolism.

Diana smiled at him as she picked up a French fry, holding it in front of her lips. "Why don't you want to sit beside me? Are you afraid that I'll…bite?"

Bruce swallowed hard as her lips slowly closed around her French fry, biting down on the end and chewing on it as she stared at him. "I'm not afraid of anything," he finally managed to mutter, though it came out far huskier than he had wanted it to.

"Do you want some of my fries?" she offered.

He cleared his throat before responding, his hands clenched tightly beneath the table. "No, I'm good," he sternly stated. "Just hurry up so we can get out of here."

"You know I was thinking of doing something different with my hair," she told him. "What do you think?"

The thought of her cutting her hair nearly sent him into a panic attack. He had dreams of that long luxurious raven hair fanned out over his body, his sheets. "No, don't you dare touch it."

It came out far more demanding than he would have liked and Diana noticed. "So you're saying you like it this way?" she asked, using one finger to teasingly play with a black curl, allowing it to wrap around her slender finger before pulling it and letting it bounce freely.

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek before abruptly standing to his feet. "Alright, we need to leave," he decided. "Alfred can make you something to eat at the Manor."

Diana stood to her feet as well, grabbing one of her cheeseburgers and an iced mocha before following him out of the commissary. She had to move quickly to keep up with the Dark Knight's determined pace. She was excited about going to the Batcave with him, anxious to corner him and so she could at long last get what she wanted.

XXX

The moment they appeared in the Batcave, Bruce ripped his cowl off of his head, allowing it to rest against his back. The gauntlets came next, landing on the cave floor with a soft thud as he swiftly made his way to his workstation. He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

He'd contacted Zatanna on his way to the transporter room, more than anxious to get this spell removed from Diana before he found himself being manhandled by the Amazon. As highly arousing as that sounded at the moment, he couldn't afford to lose control when Diana had none of it. One of them had to remain logical.

Control. That was what she was missing. Diana was displaying absolutely none of it. It was as if she had been completely stripped of all her inhibitions, allowing her to freely follow her every desire and whim no matter how improper or inappropriate it might be.

Settling down in his chair, he immediately started up his computer to begin searching spells involving inhibitions. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden sensual slide of muscular yet feminine arms slipping around his neck from behind, the feel of her cheek coming to rest against his.

"What are you doing, Bruce?" she whispered into his ear and causing his breath to hitch as her lips nipped at his earlobe. "Why are you avoiding me? Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

Bruce abruptly found himself facing her as she spun his chair around. Her lips were dangerously close to his as she stared at him with a hunger that couldn't be ignored. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he found himself confessing.

Her expression softened with his admission, her eyes growing moist. "Really?" she whispered.

Bruce could only nod his head in response, unable to make his voice work. How could she possibly think that he didn't find her absolutely intoxicating…breathtaking? She never ceased to completely charm him, captivating him and awakening such intense desire within him that he could barely control it. He found he didn't want to control it anymore.

His lips were suddenly against hers, devouring her as his hands firmly gripped her waist. He pulled her into his lap, directing her knees to either side of his hips as she settled over his thighs. He moaned into the kiss with the feel of her against him, the way she ground her hips against his hardening arousal.

His hands roamed over her back before slipping up into her thick hair to cradle her head and keep her where he wanted her. He pulled back with a sharp gasping intake of air before his mouth descended on her throat, his hands tugging on her hair and tilting her head to give him more access to her.

"Bruce…" she moaned. "I want you…now."

He groaned with her desire, the feel of her fingers threatening to breach the hem of his uniform pants. His mind was swirling with so many thoughts in that moment, the foremost being how he could get her uniform off her without dislodging her from his lap.

It was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs that pulled him from the heated desire that consumed him at that moment. Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against hers. "We…we can't, Princess," he murmured. "Not now…not with you like this."

"Like what?" she asked, sitting back on his knees with a confused expression on her face. "Bruce, I feel fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I have wanted this…wanted you for so long that I can't stand to go another second without feeling your skin against mine, to feel you inside of me."

Bruce rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, her words doing little to diminish the heated lust thrumming through his entire body. "I'm worried about you, Princess," he softly said, running a finger along the curve of her jaw. "We have to get to the bottom of this before something very serious happens to you."

A sudden voice-clearing cough pulled the two apart, forcing Diana to extricate herself from Bruce's lap. "Alfred, could you please find Diana some clothes to change into?" he asked as he rapidly turned his chair back around to his workstation. "She also needs something to eat."

Alfred gave him a long hard look, not approving of the way he was turning his back on the perplexed princess standing awkwardly behind him…as if she could ever truly appear awkward or out of place. "Come with me, Miss Diana," he kindly offered. "I'll show you to some clothes and I just so happen to have dinner waiting for Master Bruce. It would be much appreciated if you would eat it seeing how he probably won't."

"I'd love to, Alfred," she replied, casting a glance back at Bruce who was intently working on his computer. It was difficult walking away from him, but she had some other things on her mind that she was anxious to explore. "I'll be right back, Bruce."

Bruce responded with an acknowledging grunt, keeping his focus on his computer screen instead of her posterior like he wanted to. Once he was sure she was gone, he leapt from his chair, making his way to the showers. If he didn't find some sort of relief soon, he'd never make it through the night.

XXX

Diana ran her fingers through her hair as she studied her appearance in the mirror. She hoped that Bruce liked the outfit that she had chosen. It wasn't anything like she'd ever really worn before, but for some reason she found herself in the mood for a change.

She anxiously made her way downstairs, pleased to enter the kitchen to find a hot plate of food waiting for her, Alfred pouring her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Alfred," she said as she settled down on the barstool. "It smells divine."

"It's nice to have someone here to appreciate my cooking."

"Please, join me," she encouraged him, patting the barstool beside her.

"No, thank you, Miss Diana," he said. "I have some things to attend to before I retire for the night. Besides, I believe Miss Zatanna should be arriving shortly."

Diana's expression fell as she picked up her fork and began to poke at her food. Noticing her disappointment, he changed his mind. "I can have a cup of tea with you, though, while you eat if you don't mind."

"No, I'd love that," she quickly told him, brightening with his offer. "I wish Bruce wasn't so consumed with his work all the time. He needs to relax a little, have some fun."

"I couldn't agree more," Alfred said with a nod as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Unfortunately, it would take a miracle of great proportions to make him see that…or maybe a little Amazonian influence."

A dazzling smile was the only response he received from her as she began to devour her meal. Not only was she starving, but she was more than anxious to get back to Bruce. She had been so close to getting what she wanted. She was sure that she could make him see that they could be together if she just had another chance.

Finishing quickly, she thanked Alfred with a kiss on his cheek, leaving a blushing British butler in the kitchen as she raced to the grandfather clock that would take her back to her prince. She felt an unexpected rush of excited determination as she flew down the steps. She'd never felt so free in her life, so unrestrained.

Reaching the cave, she came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Bruce standing close to Zatanna, lost in a serious conversation. Bruce was out of his uniform, his hair wet. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a gray t-shirt that only seemed to accentuate the muscular curves of his chest. The pair was standing close to one another and far too familiar for Diana's taste.

She felt her jealousy flare hotly; her eyes twin flames of blue fire. "What is going on down here?" she demanded.

Bruce looked up at the sound of her voice and nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of her. She was wearing a white low-cut t-shirt that allowed a generous view of her cleavage and a fitted red mini-skirt, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her clothes covered only a little more skin than her uniform, but only barely.

It was so surreal seeing her dressed that way and yet he found it highly provocative in a way he hadn't anticipated. It wasn't that she was wearing anything offensive; it just wasn't something that she typically wore. When he had asked Alfred to help find her something to wear, he had been expecting a pair of sweats and sweatshirt, not this. Damn British butler.

"You can close your mouth now, Bruce," Zatanna leaned over to whisper in his ear, the tips of her fingers gently pushing on his jaw.

Bruce's mouth abruptly snapped closed, his eyes narrowing in an effort to focus on the trouble at hand. "Where did you find those clothes?" he asked.

"In some closet in a guest bedroom that Alfred showed me to," she snapped, folding her arms against her chest. "What are you two doing?"

Bruce looked from Diana to Zatanna and back again, realization dawning on him. "Nothing," he retorted a little too quickly. "Zatanna's here to figure out a way to remove Circe's spell."

"I still don't see what the problem is," Diana sniffed in indignation as she strode towards them, the sway of her hips in that mini-skirt mesmerizing him like the steady swing of a pendulum. "I feel perfectly fine."

It was Bruce's turn to snort in disagreement, his hands finding his hips. "I'm sure you do," he muttered.

"Bruce," Zatanna scolded him, swatting his shoulder. "Behave. She can't help it."

"You don't know what I've had to deal with for the last few hours," he hissed with a scowl. "It would've been easier fighting off Poison Ivy and Catwoman at the same time."

Zatanna chuckled in response, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "You do have it bad."

"I do not," he evenly stated.

"Suuuure," Zatanna teased. "Come over here, Diana. Let me see if I can figure out what Circe did this time."

Diana followed Zatanna and Bruce to the medical table, floating to sit gracefully on top of it. She stared at Bruce as she slowly crossed her sinfully long legs, her mini-skirt shifting even further up her thighs. Bruce inwardly winced, his earlier attempt to relieve the strain in his pants failing miserably.

Zatanna could barely contain the giggle that attempted to escape, but the Bat glare she received quickly stifled it. She closed her eyes as she began to wave her wand, murmuring a spell to see what she could discover.

Bruce kept his attention on Zatanna and off the seductive Amazon staring him down. Despite his efforts, his heart was pounding with desire, the feel of her eyes practically undressing him doing nothing to settle the heat pulsating through his veins.

He swore he could still taste her on his tongue, his lips tingling from their passionate kisses. He ached to feel more of her, to run his fingers through her hair and over every inch of her gorgeous body, to discover what made her sigh and what made her scream his name.

"Well, you were right as always, Bruce," Zatanna told him, exasperation lacing her voice. "It's a spell that's completely removed her inhibitions. Diana has no restraint whatsoever. As badly as you two have wanted each other, I'm shocked she hasn't pounced on you like a ravenous lion."

"Don't think I haven't tried," Diana sweetly said, batting her eyelashes.

"Can't you do something to reverse it?" he asked, waving a hand at Diana.

"This is going to take a little work," she admitted. "I need to check into a few things."

"How much work?" he cried. "She can't stay here like this!"

"Bruce!" Zatanna exclaimed, turning an annoyed glare on him. "You can't let her out of your sight. She'd be completely vulnerable. She has absolutely no self-control. There's no telling what trouble she could get herself into if you don't watch over her."

Guilt immediately swept over him, making him feel worse than he already did. It wasn't that he didn't want her here. The problem was that he wanted her here far too much and it scared him to no end. "I already contacted Nightwing. He's going to help Robin cover patrol for tonight," he confessed. "What can I do in the meantime?"

"Just keep an eye on her," she replied, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"I'm sitting right here you know," Diana interjected. "You two talk as if I'm invisible or not in my right mind. I told you I feel completely fine, actually better than fine."

"See if you can track down Circe," Zatanna suggested. "She'll be the key to all of this."

"Is she the only one who can reverse it?" Bruce asked.

Zatanna nodded her head in thought. "Maybe, but it might be something as simple as a key word or phrase coming from the right person that could release her from it. It's difficult to say until I look further into it."

"Fine," Bruce stated. "Just keep me posted on your progress. I'll start working on trying to track down Circe."

"What can I do to help?" Diana asked as she jumped down off the table.

"Stay out of trouble," Bruce grumbled as he turned his back to her, stalking towards his workstation.

Diana frowned with his curt response. "Don't let him discourage you, Di," Zatanna softly told her. "He truly does care about you, far more than he would like to I'm afraid."

The Amazon nodded her head as she followed Bruce, not about to give up on what she wanted. "How about if I keep you company?" she offered as she came to stand by his chair.

"Why don't you go to bed, Princess?" he suggested. "It's late and you must be tired."

"Actually, I'm not," she insisted, moving to sit on the arm of his chair to lean against him.

Bruce instantly stiffened in more ways than one with her movement, the way her raven locks fell against his shoulder. "It's going to be a very long night," he tried again, resisting the urge to touch her, to pull her fully into his lap. "Why don't you get some sleep and I promise to wake you as soon as I find anything?"

Diana tilted her head as she turned towards him, a sly smile on her face. "I get the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me, Bruce."

He drew a shuddering breath as she leaned in to kiss along his cheekbone, a raven curl falling to tickle his face. His fingers itched to tangle in her hair, to pull her to him, but he resisted. "No, Princess," he softly confessed. "I just have to make sure you're alright. I can't lose you too."

Diana pressed her forehead against his temple, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. "You'll never lose me, Bruce. I love you. I was afraid to tell you before because I was worried you'd just push me away if you knew how I really felt, but I can't hide it anymore. I love you, Bruce Wayne…with my whole heart. I have for a very long time."

Bruce froze in his seat, his heart hammering in his chest. He had ached to hear those words from her for so very long, but he hadn't realized just how much until they had rolled off her tongue, confessed so easily…love given so freely.

Before he realized what his doing, his hands were in her hair, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss fueled by the love and desire that he shared with her. Save for his parents, he'd never wanted anything so desperately in his entire life as he wanted this woman, but he couldn't. At least, not now.

Retreating, he brushed his lips softly against hers. "Go get some sleep. I'll be up to check on you later."

"Promise?"

Bruce slowly nodded his head, losing himself in the blue of her eyes. "Promise."

Diana got up out of his lap but not before kissing him once more, her fingers lingering on his face before reluctantly pulling away. It took every last bit of restraint he had to keep from racing her upstairs to his bedroom, but she wasn't herself. He couldn't take advantage of her no matter how badly he wanted her.

He sat forward in his chair, immediately starting a search for Circe. He was going to make her pay when he finally got his hands on her. Her grudge against Diana and the Amazons had gone on long enough. He was not about to let her attack Diana again.

XXX

Bruce intently studied the information he'd found on magic and spells. On top of his search for Circe, he was also hoping to find some information that might help Diana. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold her off before he cracked.

Despite being Batman, he was still a man and there was only so much seduction he could take especially from a goddess like her.

He shuddered to think of what could have happened to her if he hadn't stayed with her, if he had just returned to Gotham like he had originally planned on doing. Uninhibited and alone in New York City, there was no telling what trouble or danger she could have gotten herself into, who would have preyed on her innocence.

He felt his anger flare hotly with the disturbing thought. He was not about to let anything happen to her. Though not needed, he was her sworn protector, watching out for her on and off the battlefield. If she knew how much he truly watched over her, she'd be absolutely furious with him.

Hearing Alfred approach, he sank back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "What is it, Alfred?"

"I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news, sir."

Bruce's head shot up as he whirled around to face his surrogate father. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Miss Diana is gone," he informed him.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" he shouted as he leapt to his feet.

"Gone as in no longer here or on the premises," he clarified.

"Where did she go?"

"She said something about being unable to sleep and wanting to go clubbing."

Bruce's eyes fell closed as his stomach dropped into his boots. He had promised to look after her and now she was roaming around alone in Gotham doing God knew what with God knew who. He felt ill to his core. "Why did you let her leave?" he growled.

"And how pray tell am I supposed to stop a Meta Amazon warrior who no longer has any form of restraint?"

"I'm going after her," Bruce snapped as he raced towards the changing room to get into his uniform. "If Zatanna calls, tell her I'll be right back."

XXX

The Batmobile cut through the night at top speed with the same overt despair that the driver was feeling at that moment. Dreadful images of every kind flashed through his mind, his tires squealing as he abruptly turned, careening down a side street.

He had tracked Diana to a shady club in a seedy part of his city, adding to his fear. It was one of the rougher clubs in Gotham, but at least it wasn't the worst. It still provided him little relief as he screeched to a stop in a dark alley. Diana was the strongest woman in the world, but without any inhibitions…he paled to think of the ramifications.

He silently cursed Circe as he entered the club, immediately searching for her. He didn't have to look for long, the sound of her melodious voice reaching his ears. Looking at the stage, he found her standing up there alone before the microphone singing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

The words of the song permeated the entire club, the handful of patrons listening with rapt attention either because she was so mesmerizing to behold or due to the excessive amount of alcohol they'd already consumed. Either way, he didn't appreciate the way that every man in the club was ogling her like she was a prize to be won.

He stalked to the front of the club and onto the stage, wanting to get her out of there without creating too much of a scene. Unfortunately, Diana had other ideas. "Batman!" she cried excitedly, taking the microphone in hand and running to the edge of the stage to grab hold of his hand. "Come sing a duet with me!"

"Diana, are you alright?" Batman softly asked, trying to be calm because he knew she couldn't help herself and yet frantic to get her out of here. "We need to leave…now."

"No, you have to sing with me first," she told him.

"Diana, I need to get you out of here," he insisted.

"Please…for me?" she begged. "Just one song."

Batman released a ragged sigh. "Will you leave with me then?"

"I'll do whatever you want," she beamed, taking him by the gauntleted hand and pulling him out of the shadows and into the spotlight with her.

Everyone in the club instantly gasped at the sight of the formidable Batman standing on stage, unsure whether to make a run for it before they were captured or stay frozen in their seats and hope he didn't recognize them.

"What song do you want to sing?" Diana asked, bubbling with so much enthusiasm that Batman couldn't help but be caught up in it. She always managed to make his heart feel lighter than air.

"What's on the karaoke screen that you know?"

"Endless Love," Diana decided.

Batman internally groaned. How terrifying would the Batman truly be after being seen singing "Endless Love" in a club? He guessed he could hunt each and every one of the customers down and threaten them with bodily harm afterwards.

Grabbing a second microphone, he turned to face her, ready to sing with his princess. He slowly began to lose himself not only in the words of the song but the way she was looking at him with such utter love and adoration sparkling in her eyes. It made him feel as though he could take on the entire crime world by himself.

She truly believed in him, trusted him above all else and saw something good in him that he couldn't see. It was staggering to his mind, breaking the chains that had bound his heart in order to protect himself from anymore pain.

As the last strains of the song filled the air, tentative clapping filtered through the club, no one quite sure how to respond. Batman turned away from her, leveling the scattered crowd with the most deadly bat glower he could muster.

"I was never here and this never happened," he rasped darkly.

Everyone sat in wide-eyed horror, silently nodding their heads in agreement as Batman snatched Diana's hand before racing from the stage, out a back door and into the dark alley where the Batmobile sat waiting for their return.

He quickly jumped in, releasing a sigh of relief as he sank back in his seat. He looked over at Diana who had climbed into the passenger seat, flashing him a smile that was brighter and warmer than the sun itself. He swore he could bask in that radiant beauty and warmth for the rest of his life.

"Thank you, Bruce," she softly said. "That was wonderful."

Bruce nodded as he started up the car. "Let's get you home."

"The Watchtower?" she asked with a disappointed frown.

"No, Princess," he replied. "My home."

"Oh," she murmured, turning to look out the passenger window at the Gotham night life as it streaked by.

Batman glanced at the Amazon sitting next to him, wondering what she was thinking and feeling in that moment. Was she feeling the happiness that still hummed through him from sharing that song with her tonight? Would she regret the fact that she had told him that she loved him when this was over?

So many thoughts and emotions crashed over him in undulating waves, trying to drown him in the intensity of those feelings. He loved her; with every fiber of his being he loved her. He had been in love with her for so long; she had been a part of him in so many ways without even realizing it. He just needed to decide what he wanted to do about it.

Pulling into the Batcave, he turned off the car, looking over at Diana to find she had fallen asleep on the way back to the Manor. He smiled softly as he studied her. It was three in the morning so could he hardly blame her for falling asleep.

Getting out of the car, he quickly went to change into shorts and a t-shirt before going back to the car to fetch his sleeping princess. He carefully extricated her from the Batmobile, carrying her up the stairs and into the Manor. He unexpectedly paused in his step as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, her hand moving to grip his t-shirt as her face turned into the crook of his neck.

"Bruce…" she murmured, her lips brushing against his neck and causing him to flush hotly.

"It's okay, Princess," he whispered. "I've got you."

"I can walk," she sleepily insisted.

"You've had quite a day," he told her with a smirk. "I don't mind taking care of you."

He carried her into the guest room next to his bedroom, finding the covers had already been folded back and awaiting her arrival. He gently laid her down, pulling the sheets up over her. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment, just watching her and knowing in his heart that this was where she belonged despite what the small dark voice inside of him kept trying to tell him.

"Goodnight, Princess," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead before leaving her room.

Entering his bedroom, Bruce pulled his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it on a nearby chair before crawling into bed. He collapsed back against the pile of pillows, tired but not yet ready to sleep. He had too much on his mind, too many things that he needed to sort out.

He had a decision to make and a princess to save.

XXX

Bruce awoke to the feel of someone on top of him; soft lips movingly tantalizingly slow against his throat. Through heavy eyelids, he discovered Diana straddling him, her mini-skirt pushed dangerously high on her thighs.

He groaned as she settled more firmly against his pelvis, her hands cradling his face as she found his mouth. She kissed him slowly, deeply as her tongue prodded his lips for entrance. Without a second thought, he responded to her with a lustful growl low in his throat, his hands moving to grab hold of her hips to keep her where she was—on top of him.

He parted his lips with a fierce hunger that overwhelmed him, returning her kiss. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, especially not now with her on top of him and yet he knew that he couldn't take advantage of her.

Even though he knew her confession of love had come from her heart, he didn't want their first time together tainted in any way. He wanted her to be fully in control, making a willing decision to make love with him that wasn't twisted by a spell.

He gasped sharply as her hand found the large bulge in his shorts, rubbing him through the thin fabric that separated her from him. His eyes fluttered closed as rapture steadily began to build from somewhere deep inside of him, causing fire to shoot through his veins.

"Princess…please…we…we can't…" he managed to choke out as he pressed the back of his head even deeper into the pillows, his hips involuntarily bucking up into her hand.

"I'm pretty sure we can," she murmured against his ear as she teased it with her teeth and tongue. "I know that I want to and I'm pretty certain you want to as well."

"That's…not the point," he panted heavily, rapidly losing the battle to her focused ministrations. "You…you're not in control right now."

Diana smirked against his throat, chuckling softly and causing an electrifying sensation to shoot through him. "I think I have things well in hand."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle with her joke whether it was meant to be one or not. He had always known she was very feisty, but it had more than intensified with Circe's spell. Diana's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts to firmly grip him, making him wonder if he could really stop her now even if he tried. She was holding him in a very precarious way, his life literally in her hands.

One wrong move and…he shuddered just thinking about it.

He forced himself to sit up, praying that she wouldn't forget her Meta strength and permanently damage him otherwise they might never have children together. _"Where did that thought come from?"_ he silently growled to himself as he tightened his hold on her.

In one fluid motion, he had her pinned to the mattress beneath him. Her hand slipped free from her hold on him as she instinctively moved to grip his shoulders. His mouth descended on her throat, nipping and kissing her soft skin and relishing the feel of her magnificent body beneath his.

He couldn't stop himself from grounding his hips against hers, showing her how hard she made him, how she turned him on and made him want to lose all control with her and inside of her. His lips found hers again in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting so much more.

He rested his forehead against hers, fighting to regain some semblance of control. "I love you, Princess," he softly confessed as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you so much."

He watched as Diana squeezed her eyes closed, her forehead creasing. His hands moved to grasp her face as concern flooded through him. She opened her eyes to look up into his worried face, her lips finding his.

"What happened?" he asked, breaking the kiss. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a soft smile. "You somehow broke Circe's spell."

"How?"

"I guess it was when you told me that you loved me," she guessed, stunned that Circe would cast a spell like that.

"I meant it," he told her. "I love you, Princess."

"And I meant what I said before," she replied. "It wasn't Circe's spell speaking for me. I do love you…both of you and all of you…Batman and Bruce Wayne."

A wide grin spread across Bruce's face as he leaned down to kiss her again, this time with all of the unrestrained passion and love that he'd kept bottled up deep inside of him for so very long. As they began to remove each other's clothes, he was more than anxious to finally show her.

His hand caressed her thigh as he worshipped her breasts, savoring every single second of being with her like this. He slowly kissed his way down her toned abdomen to his ultimate destination as she gripped at the sheets in anxious anticipation of where his mouth would soon be.

As he began to lose himself in making love to his princess, he was suddenly stuck by the irony of all that had happened tonight. It had taken Diana losing her inhibitions for him to ultimately lose his own.

 **THE END**


End file.
